villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sylvia Ganush
Mrs. Sylvia Ganush is the secondary antagonist of Drag Me to Hell. She is Lamia's summoner. Biography Sylvia was originally introduced as an elderly woman who came to Christine asking for an extension on a loan for her home, yet Christine after talking this over with her boss, denied her the opportunity (despite being able to do otherwise): Sylvia became distraught and went on her knees to beg Christine to reconsider in spite of other options such as living with her granddaughter Ileena and even nursing homes. Yet Christine panicked and called security, angering Sylvia - who was deeply offended at what she saw as an attack on her dignity: she lunged at Christine but was removed by security guards. However Sylvia ambushed Christine in the car park later that night, viciously attacking her before placing the Lamia curse on her. Sylvia later died before Christine could find her, making reversing the curse near-to-impossible. Christine went to Mrs. Ganush's former house to make peace with her in order to get rid of the curse, only to find herself at the old Gypsy woman's furneral as it were already too late. Sylvia's granddaughter, Ilenka Ganush, says to Christine that she had it coming now that the curse is on her head. Later in the film, Christine attempted to reverse the curse herself by digging up Sylvia's grave and shoving the button that acted as the curse into her mouth. Unfortunately, Christine had used the wrong envelope, and at the end of the film, the right envelop was given to her by accident by her boyfriend. The curse reactivated, and Christine was dragged, screaming, into Hell to burn for all eternity. Gallery Christine Brown meets Sylvia Ganush.jpg|Christine Brown meets Mrs Sylvia Ganush. Mrs. Ganush attacks Christine Brown.jpg|Sylvia Ganush attacks Christine in her car. Sylvia Ganush's Grave.jpg|Christine diggs up Sylvia Ganush and shoved the cursed button down her throat in order to end the nightmare. Ilenka Ganush.jpg|Ilenka Ganush, Mrs. Ganush's granddaughter. Ilenka Ganush & Christine Brown.jpg|Ilenka Ganush blames Christine Brown for her grandmother's misfortune and death. Image of Sylvia Ganush.jpg A Mouthful.jpg Trivia *Despite some characters in the film, and even the director himself, saying that Christine was being punished for her greed, TV Tropes was more hostile towards Sylvia, saying that she was just a nasty, petty, and spiteful old woman who had no legitimate reason to hurt Christine to such an extent; that her begging was little more than a temper tantrum that was her own fault; and a number of other negative reviews. **There was even one particularly scathing remark that she was behaving like an "evil Gypsie" stereotype. *There are facts about Sylvia Ganush as seen on the obituaries/furnerals article section on a newspaper that Christine was reading after sending the greedy Stu Rubin away: **Mrs. Ganush's real name is Sylvia Upari and she was born in the Hungarian village of Somlóvecse. She later immigrated to the United States of America during World War II. **She was a homemaker who was well known to a small community of Hungarians residing in the Echo Park district. **She died of heart failure on February 18th, 2009, and was currently buried in Oakwood Cemetery. Her family members (including those of Russian descent) disagree over her exact age and no birth certificate is known to exist for her. Category:Horror Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Humans Category:Old Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Witches Category:Curse-Bearers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Jerks Category:Successful Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Sadists Category:Deceased Villains Category:Grandparents Category:Karma Houdini Category:Summoners Category:Remorseful Villains